


Arc de Triomphe

by TheRedWizzard



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Arc Furnace, Cinder Is a Teenager With No Connection To Salem, F/M, Foot Fetish, Nothing Bad Ever Happened (Sort Of), Oneshot, She's Still a Horrible Bitch Though, Smut, Technically NTR, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWizzard/pseuds/TheRedWizzard
Summary: Cinder Fall hated Pyrrha ever since she transferred from Haven. She hates her so much that she's going to sleep with Jaune to spite her. Contains filthy Arc Furnace smut.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Arc de Triomphe

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not super in love with the title. But since I genuinely couldn't think of anything, aside from "Untitled Arc Furnace Smut," here we are.

Cinder Fall hated Pyrrha Nikos.

She hated the shade of red in her hair, she hated the green in her eyes. She hated her voice, her clothes, weapons, and the way she would greet people with "Hello again!" She _especially_ hated her warm, motherly attitude.

"Remnant is plagued by the creatures of Grimm," Cinder complained to her team. "The White Fang runs rampant without restraint. The least she could do in a world like this is be a cynic like everyone else."

The one person Cinder hated more than Pyrrha was that silver-eyed bitch, Ruby Rose. Of course, the one time she went after her, it led to a fight with Yang that ended with severe property destruction, several broken bones from both sides, and a whopping six months of detention from Professor Goodwitch. And so, it would often be Pyrrha who had to bear the brunt of Cinder's aggression, though never to the extent that she and Yang had reached.

Which was just as well; Cinder knew plenty of ways to skin a cat.

Like everyone in Beacon Academy not named Jaune Arc, Cinder knew about Pyrrha's crush on the blonde noodle. Also like everyone else, Cinder had no idea why. There was no evidence to support that they would make a good couple, and all the evidence in the world to prove that Jaune was entirely _wrong_ for her. The only reason she could think of why Pyrrha had a crush on him was that she was so desperate for human affection that she latched onto the first person who treated her like a real person and not a celebrity. However, the "why" wasn't the point; the point was that Cinder knew precisely how to hit Pyrrha where it hurt.

She was going to have sex with Jaune.

And so, after kicking Neo, Emerald, and Mercury out of the dorm for the next few hours, Cinder approached Jaune in the hallway.

"Jaune? Could I ask a favor of you?"

Jaune gave her an apprehensive look; he had heard vague mutterings about Cinder's disdain for his partner. Having nothing to confirm those feelings, however (or, at least, Pyrrha never talked with him about it), he decided to go with his trusting nature. "Um, okay, sure."

"I need someone of your... particular talents. Please, come with me to my dorm."

Cinder led him down the hallway, deliberately adding some sway in her hips to catch Jaune's attention. She continually found him checking out her legs and rear when he thought she wasn't looking. Haven Academy might not have been the best place for her, but she had to admit, she loved how the uniforms let her show off her legs.

Cinder and Jaune entered the room, closing the door behind them. Cinder stretched her arms over her head to limber herself up. It was time...

"So," began Jaune, "that favor?"

"Ah, yes. I need your opinion on something."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

Cinder took off her skirt, exposing her black lace panties. Jaune stood in stunned (if secretly pleased) silence as Cinder took off her jacket and undershirt shirt, leaving her in her black lace underwear and thigh high stockings. She brushed her ebony hair out of her face behind her ear, a seductive little smile on her face. The transition was complete.

"Is my underwear sexy enough?"

Jaune stood in dumbstruck amazement, unable to articulate any thoughts. It proved to be a blessing in disguise, seeing as his current thoughts were _'Girl! Underwear! Boobs!'_ Instead, a long, embarrassing squeak that Jaune couldn't stop escaped from his mouth. Cinder did her best to mask her disdain; how the hell did Pyrrha find _this_ endearing? Swallowing her contempt, Cinder walked up to Jaune until her chest pressed against Jaune's.

"I suppose... that simply looking won't be enough." Cinder took Jaune's hand and brought it up to her breasts. Jaune's already frantic mind practically short-circuited when he felt the soft lace fabric of Cinder's bra, and the fleshy mounds underneath. Cinder pressed her hips against Jaune's, biting her lip when she felt a bulge rub the lace fabric of her panties. "Well, well," she purred, "I see you _do_ think my underwear is sexy enough..."

"C-Cinder..." he breathed.

Her arms snaked around his shoulders, gently pushing his jacket off his body and onto the floor. She hooked her index finger through the collar of his shirt, bringing their already close faces even closer. Jaune's heartbeat hammered like a war drum beneath his chest, nervous sapphire pools gazed into smoldering amber. Then, without warning, Cinder closed the distance and firmly and hungrily pressed her lips to his.

After a moment's hesitation, the hormonally amped, seventeen-year-old boy immersed himself in the kiss. He rolled his eyes shut and wrapped his free arm around Cinder's slim body, caressing her generous chest with his other hand. Cinder's lips, painted in that alluring crimson shade, felt so impeccably soft that he couldn't resist the temptation to nibble on her bottom lip. The raven-haired beauty's response was a sensuous, throaty moan that threatened to blow Jaune's load right then and there. With a gentle 'pop,' Cinder parted their lips; when she spoke, they were only partly words but also a statement, written in stone, on what was going to happen next.

"Bed. **Now**."

Cinder maneuvered them to her bed, managing to unbuckle Jaune's belt and gently stroke his shaft. He kicked off his shoes as his pants fell to his ankles, exposing his light blue boxers. _'And I half-expected him to wear X-Ray and Vav tighty-whities,'_ Cinder thought to herself as she finished unbuttoning her shirt.

Cinder pinned him to the mattress, straddling his hips and continuing to grind her lace panties against his shielded cock. He threw his head back and moaned roughly, sliding his hands up her slim frame until he found her breasts again and began to squeeze. While his eyes were closed, Cinder took some time to admire his body; although far from the physique of a professional bodybuilder, Jaune had notably more muscles than outward appearances would suggest. His biceps would ripple and bulge every time he flexed his fingers into her plush chest, and the faintest whispering of a six-pack was visible on his abdomen. Jaune was actually pretty hot.

Not that she'd say it out loud anytime soon.

"Jaune..." she whispered in a sultry voice, caressing his cheek with her palm. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see Cinder's hands move behind her back. With a gentle _*click,*_ the clasp of her bra unhooked and gently fell from her breasts, landing on Jaune's abdomen.

Jaune's eyes were wider than Cinder thought was possible for a human. She raised her arms over her head to stretch while also showing off her voluptuous chest to the chiseled teenager underneath her. Bringing her arms back down, she ran her palms over his abdomen, (tossing her discarded bra to the floor) and trailed up his body until her arms snaked around his neck and gripped his hair. Her soft breasts pressed flat against his firm chest as her lips found his again, taking her time to slide her tongue into his mouth, moaning deliciously as his tongue wrestled his hers. That moan grew more sensuous as she felt his hands slide under the elastic waistband of her underwear and grab her rear.

Not that his hands stayed there for very long; although he clearly enjoyed the sensation of squeezing her bare ass, it didn't take long for them to wonder again. His right hand brushed the skin just above her stocking in slow, deliberate circles. His fingers slid underneath the cuff and began to pull it down slowly. Cinder broke the kiss and chuckled at him.

"You're a leg man, aren't you?"

Jaune looked a bit sheepish. "Is it that obvious?"

Cinder traced an index finger over his chest before sitting up. "You've been a treat so far," she began, hooking her fingers through his boxers. She pulled them down in one fluid motion, freeing his erection and leaving him nude from head to toe. "And that looks rather uncomfortable," she continued, "so I'd say you've earned a reward," she finished, sitting at the foot of the bed and bringing her stocking-clad legs closer to his shaft. Jaune didn't dare ask if she meant what he thought she meant, for fear of disappointment.

Cinder wrapped the arch of each foot over his cock, and Jaune knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Cinder rubbed her feet up and down Jaune's shaft, loving how much power she had over him. The look on his face alone told her that he was absolute putty in her hands and would do anything to keep the pleasure going. She moaned softly and began to grope her breasts, imaging the look on Pyrrha's face when she found out that Jaune had been stolen from her.

Meanwhile, Jaune was in paradise from the sensation of Cinder's stockings jerking him off. He stole a glance at those long, gorgeous legs stroking his cock up and down, faster and faster. A low and primal voice urged him to tear her stockings off and feel her bare legs, but he resisted, unsure if Cinder would appreciate the gesture. He saw her touching herself, groping her chest and moaning all throughout; the sight combined with the delicate sensation of his first footjob threw him over the edge in an orgasm that had taken little coaxing.

Cinder removed her legs from Jaune's shaft, examining the white liquid that coated her black stockings. Wordlessly, she removed her socks, careful not to touch Jaune's semen, and got off the bed while Jaune was busy catching his breath. As she placed them in the laundry basket kept in the corner of the room, she let her mind wander to what she and Jaune had been doing.

Despite what she had been expecting, Jaune was a pretty decent lover, and she was actually enjoying herself. She would probably have to teach him a few things before he could truly satisfy her, but--

Cinder did a double-take at her own thoughts. _'Am I really thinking about doing this with him again? Tch, whatever, he already came, so he's finished for now anyway.'_

"Well, Jaune," she began as she turned to face him, "It's been a surprising pleasure to have you, but--"

She stopped short as she realized that Jaune was still erect.

"Oh, gods," she exclaimed. "You already came, but you're still so rock-hard..."

Jaune propped himself up by his elbows. "Um, is that a problem?"

"I'll say it is; I had no idea you were so pent up." She sauntered over to the bed and once again straddled his hips. "There's only one way to take care of this..." she purred and rubbed her lace panties against his hard cock.

Jaune sat up and pressed his lips to hers, cupping her face gently. She responded by wrapping her bare, lithe legs around his waist, locking them at the ankles. She broke the kiss and leaned back, so her full and perky tits were right in his face. "Go on, Jaune," Cinder urged while squeezing her breasts together, "suck on them."

Jaune needed no motivation beyond Cinder's request. He leaned in and pulled a nipple between his lips, gingerly sucking on her sensitive skin and pinching the other. Cinder bit her lower lip to stifle a moan that threatened bubble up from her throat, an act that proved futile when Jaune brought the hardened pink nub between his teeth, biting it softly. Working discreetly, Cinder lifted her hips and pushed aside the front of her panties so that as she sat back down, she could slide Jaune right into her. She lowered herself ever-so-slightly, and Jaune let out an involuntary whine of unbridled physical delight when he felt the tip of his head come into contact with her entrance.

"Cinder..." he moaned, removing his lips from her luxurious chest, "you're so wet..."

She chuckled at his response and planted a gently bite along his neck. Slowly, she fully lowered herself onto him, enveloping him inch by inch within the confines of her private oasis. Jaune instinctively held on to her, crushing their bodies together as the sensation of being deflowed threatened to overwhelm him.

"Mmmmm... How does it feel getting to know the most intimate part of my body?" She whispered hotly in his ear.

"Ooohhh... Oh, gods, Cinder... It feels so good! Nobody's ever touched me like this!"

"Well, get ready, because it only gets better from here." She wrapped her arms around his firm back, scraping her finely manicured nails along his skin as she rocked her hips back and forth, grinding upon him while he was now fully immersed within her and making the both of them let out their moans of shared pleasure as his member slid up against her slick walls. "I'm going to ride you now... and I want you to grab my hips and every time I come down… _mmm_ , you're going to thrust up into me. Think you can handle that?"

Jaune could only nod now that intelligent speech had abandoned him. Nevertheless, he did as he was told and placed his hands firmly on her hips. Cinder lifted herself just a few inches off the no-longer-virginal teenager's lap until all except the head of his cock was outside of her, only to get sheathed right back inside as she lowered herself back down.

It didn't take long for Jaune to get the timing down, causing their bodies to work in near-perfect synchronization with one another; with each of his thrusts, he would slam her hips down on his freshly sexually baptized cock. The result would slide his dick even further into Cinder's sweltering depths, creating a more fulfilling experience for them as they panted and moaned in mutual ecstasy. Her pussy squeezed his hard cock so tightly that Jaune couldn't pull out even if he wanted to.

"Jaune! I'm so close, Jaune!" she cried. To her surprise, she meant it; Jaune's inexperience was doing surprisingly little to hamper her satisfaction.

"Ah! M-Me too! Oh, gods, you're so warm and tight!" he moaned.

"Let it all out, Jaune! I want you to finish inside of me!"

With his eyes shut tight, Jaune growled through his clenched teeth as the floodgates opened, and he blew his load into Cinder's quivering pussy. She sank her teeth into his shoulder to stifle an extra loud moan once her orgasm hit, figuring that he would be far too distracted to care about the pain. He crushed their bodies together as his semen surged into powerful jets, pressing her pillowy breasts flat against his firm chest. At last, their respective orgasms receded, and Jaune collapsed back on the mattress, pulling Cinder with him. Cinder chuckled and traced a finger over his chest.

"So," she whispered, "how did you enjoy my body?"

Jaune's eyes fluttered open as he panted for air. "It... it was incredible... it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt..."

"Good, because this is far from the last time we're going to do this."

"Really?" The surprise and excitement in his tone were almost palpable; Cinder managed to find the strength not to roll her eyes.

"Oh, _yes_ ," she purred in a sultry voice. She leaned forward and began to nibble on his ear. "I'm going to ruin you for other women," she whispered, "No one will ever be able to satisfy you like I can. Which is all the better; I'm not sharing you with anyone else."

She pressed an index finger under his chin, tilting his head up to look into his cerulean orbs.

"You're _mine_."

* * *

Five minutes later, Cinder and Jaune were dressed in their school uniforms, and no one would have been able to tell that they just had sex mere minutes ago. "Well, Jaune," began Cinder, opening the door, "it's been a pleasure to have you over."

"Ah, th-thanks," was his soft reply.

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon? Neo and I are going shopping in downtown Vale, and I could use a strong huntsman to help carry our bags."

"Oh, um, sure. Whatever you need."

Cinder and Jaune stepped out into the hallway. She was just about to go back into her room when, as if on cue, Pyrrha rounded the corner and noticed them talking. The vermillion-haired beauty stopped short when she noticed her partner with the girl who had made it her purpose to antagonize her for seemingly no reason. Jaune was too focused on Cinder and didn't know she was standing off to his left; he rubbed the back of his head and smiled in that dorky way. "Well, if you don't need anything else-"

Cinder kept him from turning around. " _Ahem_ , Jaune? Aren't you forgetting something?" She batted her eyelashes at him for effect.

Jaune understood her hint right away. "Oh! Of course." His arms encircled her waist and he pressed his lips against hers.

Cinder made sure to maneuver Jaune's back to Pyrrha so she could see the look on her face. Jaune's eyes were closed, so he completely missed the way that Cinder's eyes were completely focused on a spot behind him, and were frighteningly filled with malice and spite. Cinder relished the dawning look of horror and despair on Pyrrha's face as she watched the only man she ever loved kiss someone else. Carefully making sure that Jaune didn't notice, Cinder slid her tongue into his mouth, looked Pyrrha directly in the eye, and gave her the middle finger. She watched as tears began to fill Pyrrha's eyes, her legs trembled, and without saying a word, Pyrrha ran off in the other direction, unable to watch Cinder break her heart any further.

Once Pyrrha was out of sight, Cinder broke the kiss and caressed Jaune's cheek gently. "Are you free after lunch? Neo and I are going shopping in downtown Vale, and I could use a strong huntsman to help carry our bags."

"Oh, sure. Whatever you need."

Cinder chuckled. "It's a date!"

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I love Arkos! Jaune and Pyrrha deserve all the happiness in Remnant!
> 
> Also Me: *writes a fic where Cinder basically cucks Pyrrha and has sex with Jaune*
> 
> *cough cough*
> 
> Yeah, I have no good answer. It was Thursday night, and I was bored.


End file.
